Przybył do mnie w ciemności
by jaowca
Summary: Sandor przychodzi do Sansy po bitwie nad Blackwater... zdecydowanie 18 , z całym szacunkiem i uwielbieniem dla twórczości George'a R. R. Martina, postaci są calkowicie jego własnością


Przybył do mnie w ciemności gdy zielony ogień wypełniał niebo.

Był bardziej pijany niż kiedykolwiek widziałam.

Popchnął mnie na łóżko trzymając nóż na moim gardle.

Jego szorstkie usta odnalazły moje i zdusiły mój krzyk gwałtownym pocałunkiem.

Pachniał winem i krwią.

Jego pocałunki odebrały mi oddech.

Jego ręce rozdarły moją suknię i brutalnie poznawały moje ciało.

Rozsunął moje uda i silnie wszedł we mnie sprawiając rozdzierający ból. W tym momencie zatrzymał się, zrozumiał że znalazł mnie dziewicą. Oprzytomniał i próbował się wycofać. Jednak nie po to prowokowałam go i próbowałam uwieść od chwili gdy go zobaczyłam, żeby teraz pozwolić mu odejść. Delikatnie dotknęłam dłonią jego policzka, a moje usta odnalazły jego gorące wargi i pogłębiłam pocałunek. Mój język przesuwał się w jego ustach, namawiając go do oddania pocałunku. Nareszcie poczułam że znowu traci panowanie nad sobą. Nasze języki splatały się i pieściły. Żądza którą tłumił przez tak długi czas wreszcie znalazła ujście. Gryzł i całował na przemian moje usta, potem szyję. Mocno pieścił moje pełne piersi, które całe mieściły się w jego wielkich dłoniach. Nie potrafił być delikatny, zresztą nie tego od niego oczekiwałam. Wiedziałam że gdy wreszcie przyjdzie do mnie, nic nie zostanie mi oszczędzone. I od dawna o tym marzyłam. Czułam go w sobie, jednak nie poruszał się jakby dając mi czas na przyzwyczajenie się do niego. Zaplotłam nogi na jego plecach biorąc go jeszcze głębiej w siebie i poruszyłam biodrami, dając mu do zrozumienia że chcę żeby mnie pieprzył tu i teraz. Natarł na mnie mocno a ja wypchnęłam biodra naprzeciw jego silnym pchnięciom. Wypełniał mnie tak ciasno i idealnie że nie wiedziałam już gdzie kończę się ja i gdzie zaczyna się on. Byliśmy jak jedno ciało silnie spleceni ze sobą, poruszając się w zgodnym rytmie. Tak bardzo był podniecony że szybko doszedł wytryskując we mnie i pozostawiając w niedosycie.

Ale dla niego to też nie był koniec. Wyszedł ze mnie i po chwili jego męskość zastąpiły jego palce, którymi zaczął drażnić moją łechtaczkę. Pieścił mnie aż nagle świat eksplodował i zalała mnie gorąca fala rozkoszy. Patrzył na mnie przez chwilę z góry, podparty na łokciu, a ja ciągle widziałam w jego oczach niezaspokojony głód. Był znowu gotowy. Tym razem odwrócił się na plecy i posadził mnie na sobie.

- Tak przynajmniej nie zrobię Ci krzywdy - powiedział.

Faktycznie, był ogromny, a ja byłam bardzo drobną kobietą i pod nim czułam się trochę niepewnie. Teraz nadział mnie na swoją męskość. Pozwalając dyktować mi tempo zajął się ponownie moim piersiami. Wiedziałam że następnego dnia będę miała siniaki. Ale nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wiedziałam że Sandor Clegane nie jest salonowym pieskiem, tylko psem wojny. Był mężczyzną silnym, gwałtownym i brutalnym, i to właśnie tak bardzo mnie w nim pociągało. Odkąd go zobaczyłam i za każdym razem kiedy był blisko mnie błyskawicznie robiłam się mokra. Moje ciało tak reagowało na niego i nie miało to nic wspólnego z rozumem, ani uczuciami. Chciałam go. Pragnęłam żeby mnie brał mocno, szybko, silnie, wiele razy i tak jak zechce. Zrobiłam wszystko, żeby i on chciał mnie. A teraz miałam go wreszcie w swoim łożu. W dodatku leżącego pode mną.

Jego męskość w pełnym wzwodzie była ogromna. Nie przeszkadzało mi to. Byłam tak mokra, że nie czułam niemal bólu gdy nabijałam się na jego penisa bardzo wolno, tak aby czuć go jak najmocniej i najsilniej. W górę i w dół. Trochę się wysunąć i opaść czując jak wypełnia mnie całkowicie. W górę i w dół. Pozwalał mi Cieszyc się tym nowym doznaniem. Jego ręce odnalazły moje pośladki i pomagały mi unosić się w górę, a potem nadziewać z powrotem na niego. Powoli narastało we mnie napięcie. Zwiększyłam tempo i pochyliłam się nieco do przodu. Uniósł głowę i nasze usta znowu złączyły się w pełnym pasji pocałunku. Pomagał mi utrzymać tempo trzymając w swoich silnych dłoniach moje biodra i pośladki. W pewnej chwili straciłam siły, bo nogi miałam dość słabe, więc uniósł mnie po prostu nieco do góry i wypychając biodra wchodził we mnie od dołu. Tempo było coraz szybsze i czułam jak zbliża się kolejna fala przyjemności. Tym razem pozwolił mi skończyć, ale sam pozostał w pełnej gotowości.

Gdy zaspokojona opadłam wreszcie na niego dał mi chwilę na ochłonięcie, po czym odwrócił mnie na brzuch, tyłem do siebie. Podniósł w górę mój tyłeczek i rozchylił moje uda. Po chwili poczułam jak wsuwa się we mnie od tyłu. Ta pozycja była wygodna i dla mnie i dla niego. Nie musiał uważać żeby mnie nie zmiażdżyć swoim ciężarem, a ja mogłam dyktować tempo nie męcząc się przy tym. Przez chwilę wypróbowywałam tą nowa możliwość wypychając do tyłu biodra i wsuwając w siebie jego penisa. Potem oddałam mu prowadzenie. Wziął mnie gwałtownie i brutalnie. Sięgnęłam rękami wezgłowia łóżka i chwyciłam mocno się zapierając, bo jego pchnięcia były tak silne że trudno mi było utrzymać się na łóżku. Uczucie było obezwładniające. Czułam się tak bardzo w jego mocy, należałam do niego całkowicie. Robił z moim ciałem co chciał. Jedną ręką rozchylił moje pośladki , które zasłaniały mu widok jego wielkiego penisa zanurzającego się raz po raz w mojej kobiecości. Drugą rękę zanurzył w moich włosach chwytając za nie i ciągnąc mnie do góry. Po chwili siedziałam na nim, ciągle odwrócona tyłem do niego. Jego usta błądziły po moich plecach, a ręce pieściły moje piersi i brzuch. Prawą ręką sięgnął do mojej łechtaczki i zaczął ją drażnić, równocześnie wypychając biodra i poruszając się szybko we mnie. Tym razem doszliśmy razem. Z jego gardła wydarło się głębokie warczenie i przycisnął mnie do siebie tak mocno że niemal pozbawił mnie tchu.

Moja rozkosz jeszcze nigdy nie była tak wielka jak wtedy, gdy mogłam ją w jednej chwili współodczuwać z nim. Byłam zaspokojona i zmęczona. I bardzo obolała. A wiedziałam że jutro będzie gorzej. Ale niczego nie żałowałam.

Przybył do mnie w ciemności gdy zielony ogień wypełniał niebo.

Wziął mnie, moje pocałunki, moje ciało, moje serce.

Nie zostawił mi nic.

Tej nocy wyjechał i już nigdy go nie zobaczyłam.


End file.
